


a phoenix in the fire

by malumqt (snowboy)



Series: Fantasy AU [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Fluff, M/M, Magic Revealed, Tags, also lowkey spoiler but, and yeah, but it'll give a lil bit of backstory, not a lot of angst tbh, this is a spin off but you don't really need to read the first part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowboy/pseuds/malumqt
Summary: The phrase "absence makes the heart grow fonder" never meant much to Calum until now. The longer Michael was gone the more Calum missed and wished he was here. His biggest regret was not chasing after Michael when he could.// or the fantasy au that i've had in my drafts too long





	

**Author's Note:**

> this fic has been in drafts since september of last year cause i procrastinate. 
> 
> also a big thank you to kohta who listened to me complain and ramble about this fic and motivated me to write. ily
> 
> and yeah!!! on with the fic

It had been had year since that day when everything changed. Things were different, but the same. The kingdom was the same, the vendors opened shop at dawn and closed at dusk. The new knights-to-be trained eight hours out of the day, learning the different aspects of fighting and war. Sometimes Calum couldn't handle the normality of everything.

A year ago, Prince Ashton Irwin had been returned to the kingdom and then had an assassination attempt on his life that would have succeeded if it wasn't for- No, Calum couldn't go there, he couldn't think of him. He had to focus on training the newbies.

It wasn't a bad thing training the new recruits, honestly sometimes they were hilarious. Some came from distance royalty, where even as the second or sixth son would have everything handed to them on a silver platter. They expected a good bed, the best food, and a servant. But when they got treated the same way the commoners were treated, they claimed it was a crime against them. 

There would be a comment here and there, mostly out of earshot that a commoner shouldn't even be training them or acting like he was better. But there was always that one stubborn second son of a duke that would say it right to Calum's face. 

From such comments, Calum stayed calm and offered a dual. The rules that it was one on one sword fighting and if they beat Calum, they could go on to Alex Gaskarth who was a prince from the neighboring kingdom and captain of the knights when Ashton was out of the castle on a diplomatic mission.

Of course someone would take the challenge and once one took the challenge the rest of the nobles took the challenge. Calum would draw a training sword and the duel would begin. No one ever lasted longer than five minutes with Calum. And once everyone either saw or experienced this, they would surrender, falling back in line. Never saying another word against commoners.

All in all, training wasn't too bad for Calum. It gave him something to do once things settled down after the return of prince Ashton. Also a distraction from Michael being gone. Calum's thoughts always went back to the mage. His heart would ache and his stomach would twist into knots. 

The phrase "absence makes the heart grow fonder" never meant much to Calum until now. The longer Michael was gone the more Calum missed and wished he was here. His biggest regret was not chasing after Michael when he could.  
That day in the castle dungeons was still fresh in Calum's mind, but the kiss. The feeling of Michael's lips on his was fading everyday. Sometimes it wasn't there and a feeling of emptiness would feel Calum's being

Calum often wondered where Michael had gone, what he was doing, if he was okay. But there really was no used wondering he might never know. Maybe they never were meant to be together. They hadn't fallen back into each other like Michael said would happen if they truly were meant for each other.

Maybe when Michael accidentally turned him into a frog and turned him back, it was just part of the adventure. They were caught up in the moment and that true love's kiss was a fluke. Niall said only true love's kiss could break the spell, but Calum had been left alone with his thoughts for too long. He was doubting everything and that kiss wasn't true love, it had to be a fluke. 

Instead of mopping over Michael constantly, Calum tried to spend more time training recruits, get lost in his duty, and lost whenever he wasn't working. It wasn't like he could drag Luke around the castle village for an adventure anymore.

Luke was always with Ashton. The two were inseparable, more than a prince and bodyguard should be, but it was Luke and Ashton. It was normal for them from day one. Calum saw the way the two looked at each other at the end of their adventure and he had seen those looks grow every time he saw them together. There wasn't a doubt that Luke and Ashton were something, even if they didn't know it or acknowledge it. 

But with that, came doubts for an entirely different reason. Calum had heard rumors, hushed whispers in hallways, about some thinking Ashton isn't fit to rule the kingdom. 

The king was growing ill and soon he would die which would leave Ashton the responsibility of ruling over the kingdom. But since being kidnapped for a dragon and missing so many years within the kingdom, learning about how to rule, no one thought Ashton could do it. 

Conspirators against the crown, against Ashton, used every excuse to say that the prince wasn't fit to rule. From the way he was still behind in his studies, to his relationship with Luke being more than and a prince and bodyguard should be and that Ashton would never be able to keep the royal bloodline going that way.

Calum knew better than all those people. Ashton was going to be the greatest king Sydney would ever get. Even if Ashton didn't try, he'd bring the kingdom into a golden age. He had his own wits and smarts. Calum imagined it wasn't easy living with a dragon. Ashton had his own smarts with him to last as long as he did with the beast.

Then there was his mother, the queen. The Queen was still in good health and could definitely help her son with ruling. No one ever gave the queen enough credit for all that she did, but she did a lot behind the scenes.

There was Luke on Ashton's side as well. Luke was the smartest person Calum knew. With a knack for planning and tactics as well as being one of the best swordsmen in the kingdom, Luke could help out greatly. Ashton had the best people on his side and he was shaping up to be an amazing king. 

If only he had the confidence in himself to be an amazing king. As it was Ashton still could use a bit more guidance from the king. In Calum's on opinion the king was shit, but it was Ashton's father and he'd been pulled away from years of studying to be a ruler. That's why he was so hell bent on finding a cure. 

Calum knew that Ashton kept locking himself in the library looking at book after book for any hope. 

-

As Calum had finished training he recruits for the day and decided to take a break underneath a tree to eat his lunch. He didn't expect to be interrupted, but there was his tall blond friend. Looking confused and upset as he drew near. 

Within seconds Luke was sitting next to him and bringing his knees up to his chest. "The king is getting worse." He mumbled. "Ashton isn't doing well either. He's been in the library all day researching ways to save him." 

Calum rested a hand on Luke's shoulder. "I feel so helpless. Ashton insists on doing it himself. He kicked me out and appointed Jack Barakat to be his guard for the rest of the day. Cal, I don't know what to do." He mumbled, sounding ten years younger. 

"Do what I did." Calum finally spoke. "Be stubborn and ignore orders." 

Luke turned to Calum, his head tilting to the side, "When did you ever ignore Ashton's orders?"

"I never said I ignored Ashton's orders," Calum smiled and then did his best imitation of Luke's voice, "Cal, I can practice on my own. Cal, you don't need to shine it for me. Cal, we're not going after a dragon. Cal, I can fight it on my own, go home-" 

Calum's imitation was cut short as he was shoved to the ground. He rolled over in laughter at the playful scowl on Luke's features. A hint a smile played on his lips and that's all Calum could ask for at this time. He knew things were stressful on Luke.

"I hate you." Luke grumbled, but they both knew Luke could never truly hate Calum.

"But seriously," Calum said, his tone turning serious in a split second. "Be stubborn and help anyway. I can guarantee while he might be upset at first, he'll thank you for it later....Maybe. You certainly never did" Calum grinned, earning himself another shove, but Luke returned the smile this time.

Calum watched as Luke got up off the ground and dusted himself off. Before walking away, Luke turned back to Calum. "Wanna come help? You're way more stubborn than I am." 

It wasn't even a second that passed before Calum was nodding. He hadn't spent too much time with Luke or Ashton since the king's illness. Luke offered a hand out to Calum. Pulling the boy up when he took it. 

They walked through the castle courtyard and through stone corridors before coming to a heavy wooden door that lead to the library. For a second Luke looked nervous about going in, but luckily, or unluckily, Calum was there. He opened the door and pulled Luke along inside with him. 

Calum was definitely more stubborn than the blond and in some cases that was a good thing.

As soon as his eyes landed on Ashton, Calum understood Luke's nervousness about going in. The prince just slammed another book closed and threw it onto a pile of others with an upset yell. His ran a hand through his short curly hair and then took a book from a different pile beside him. 

Calum dragged Luke over and sat down diagonally from Ashton while Luke sat across. 

"I thought I told you to just leave." Ashton mumbled, not looking up from the book he was flipping through. "But instead you brought Calum." 

Luke opened his mouth to say something, but it was cut off when Calum dropped a book in his lap. He also grabbed a book for himself. Looking up at Ashton for split second, and then ordering a "Shut up and let us help you." 

With no further objections from Ashton, the three of them began reading through the books. An hour turned into two. One massive book pile turned into three. And Ashton was getting increasingly more desperate. Books were getting tossed more violently into piles and still no hope was found. 

They were coming to the last of the books in the library. Eventually Calum grabbed the last one after reading about the uses for different kinds of tree bark was clearly no help unless he needed a rope. The last book however was on magical creatures and what they do, it was worth a shot. 

He skimmed through the information. Learning more than he knew about elves, dragons, random sea monsters, but nothing to help Ashton or the king. He was in the middle of birds when both Luke and Ashton closed their books.

"There's nothing in here that can help! What kind of illness does my father have? We've read everything." Ashton yelled, standing up and looking around for something to throw but Luke had stood up as soon as Ashton did. Pulling the prince into a hug, seemed to calm him down. "He's going to die and there's nothing I can do." With a soft sniffle Ashton looked completely defeated, all the fight leaving his body as Luke supported him.

Calum vaguely heard all of this and just as he was about to comment his eyes landed on something that could help. It wasn't descriptive, but it looked hopeful. 

"I think I found something." Calum spoke before reading from the passage. "Not much is known about phoenixes, they are great birds that go up in flames when they die. They are rare and reclusive, only showing themselves to those they deem courageous and honorable. Legends have it, that a single tear from such a creature will heal any affliction, magical or not." 

Ashton's eyes widened as Calum finished the single paragraph on phoenixes, hope flickering, the hazel getting brighter. "So if we could find a phoenix, he might live?"

Calum nodded, reading over the passage once again to make sure he didn't miss anything. It was just that single passage. "Yeah, but they're rare. There might not be enough time to find one even if we can." Calum spoke softly, trying to ease the blow to the hope about to ignite in Ashton's eyes

"But we have to try! We have to!" Ashton cried. "I can't lose him. Not yet."

Luke gently rubbed Ashton's back, his voice soft and soothing as he spoke. "We can try. Maybe Calum and I could travel across the kingdom and try to find one. We could stop by Niall and get help from him. If anyone would know about a phoenix it would be him." 

Ashton looked up at Luke, and clung onto the blond. Luke continued to gently rub his back, whispering sweet reassurances in his ear. 

Calum watched with a slight frown. Luke wasn't going on this mission, that was the worst possible plan the blond had even thought of. Ashton needed him, they were a pair. It was both or them or neither of them. Ashton couldn't go, he needed to be here for his father and for the kingdom. So Luke couldn't go either

Ashton pulled back from the hug, wiping away tears from his eyes. "I'll talk to my mother about this." As the prince got up to leave, Calum made up his mind. 

"Wait," He hopped to his feet. "Luke needs to stay here." Both Luke and Ashton opened their mouths to object, but Calum continued on. "It's better if he stays. I can go alone and search the kingdom much faster if I'm alone. Besides, you need Luke here. I promise I'll do everything I can to find a phoenix and save the king." 

Luke and Ashton shared a look, a silent conversation passed between them and they both knew that Calum was right. With a sigh, Ashton nodded. "Yeah, it'll be easier to convince my mother on only one of the best knights leaving than both of them anyway. C'mon, we should all go talk to her." Ashton motioned for them to follow. 

-

In minutes the trio were at the throne room. It was cold, less hectic with people making it feel dark and gloomy. Calum hated it, but they had to wait there as the queen finished talking to a medic. As soon as she was done Ashton caught her attention and she walked over. 

"Hello Ashton. Do you need something?" She asked, kindly.

Ashton nodded silently. He opened his mouth to talk, but quickly closed it again. The queen looked at them expectedly, but Ashton seemed to be at a lost for words. Luke gently placed his hand on Ashton's shoulder sending a comforting smile. Eventually with Luke's comfort, he blurted out the idea.

"I think Calum should try and find a phoenix so it can heal father!" 

His mother took a surprised step back and looked between the three. "You want Calum to find a phoenix?" It was clear she didn't immediately approve, but the queen had always been more likely to sway her opinion than the king was. 

Ashton nodded. "He's one of the best knights here, if anyone can do it, he can." 

"Are you sure you want this?" She asked gently. "Calum, are you sure you're willing to go? This could be a fool's errand. No sign of a phoenix has been seen in over a hundred years."

"Please, we have to try." Ashton begged. Calum chimed in as well, "I volunteered myself for the mission while unvolunteering Luke, I'm willing to go."

The queen softly sighed. "Well, alright, if you think that would be best, you have my blessing to order it. You may leave at daybreak. I wish you luck. Now I must get back to watching over my husband." 

All three bowed to the queen as she walked away.

-

At daybreak Calum was saddled up on his favorite horse from the stable. Calum had dubbed it Squish, it's original name long since forgotten by Calum since he exclusively called it Squish and the horse answered to it, so no one ever bothered to stop him with the renaming of the horse. 

Luke was patted the horse's neck and talking in hushed whispers to it, like he was making it promise to bring Calum back safely. Ashton was next to Luke, rambling off instructions to Calum on how long to be gone. 

He was to be back in a fortnight, no longer than that unless he deemed it absolutely necessary and if he did that, he must stop at a village and send a message. Calum nodded and Ashton smiled at the boy. 

"I'll miss you and I'm sure Luke will too if he'd stop lecturing the horse on how to treat you." Ashton glanced at Luke. The blond lifting his head and sticking his tongue out as Ashton. Calum held a chuckle back, they could really be a childish pair. 

"Remember Cal, don't get barbecued, this is a fire bird. You almost died from the last fire animal we encountered." Luke joked with Calum rolling his eyes in response. "See ya soon." 

Ashton and Luke waved Calum off as he clicked his heels slightly to the horse signaling it to move forward. 

-

Through cycling galloping and trotting, Calum grinned when he came upon the familiar cabin at midday. It was the same small, old wooden looking cabin in the middle of the forest as the first time Calum saw it. Only now there were flowers in the front, roses of all colors. Niall must've taken up guarding as a hobby.

He swung himself off the saddle and walked Squish to a river nearby, petting the horse for a moment as it lapped at the water before walking to the cabin. The horse was trained to stay close by, Calum didn't have any worries about it leaving.

Calum admired the flowers as he walked to the cabin, the red and yellow roses mixed with blues and pinks, it was quite beautiful. If he had the time he'd ask for some tea and simple watch the flowers, but his attention had to be to the door in front of him. 

As Calum knocked on the door, a soft crash could be heard from inside. He let out a soft chuckle because if that was anything to go by, Niall hadn't changed that much in the year. His thought was confirmed when within a minute there was a familiar boy with blond hair slowly fading to brown looking at Calum through glasses. His face had some stubble and age to it, but it was still the same boy from the year before. 

Niall squinted his eyes at Calum for a moment, until recognition flashed through them. "Calum! You look so different. You're taller and have more muscle. You look good. Come in, come in. You're always welcomed here." Niall smiled and motioned the boy in. 

He lead the way to his kitchen casting magic as he started boiling water and brought mugs out for tea. "So what do I owe this visit?" He asked once he turned back to Calum, the magic still going. 

"Well, you see-" 

Calum started, but Niall's attention went back to the tea and finished making it. it was only until they were in his living room, which was still as mess as last time, Calum on one comfy chair and Niall on the one across that they started talking. 

"Okay, for real now. What can I do for you? I bet ya didn't come all this way just to see little ol' me."

Calum took a small sip of his tea before speaking. "It's a long story, but basically the king is ill and nothing is curing him. So I'm trying to find phoenix tears to help." 

Niall's nose scrunched and eyebrows furrowed. He set his cup of tea down on the table in front of him then his arms crossed in front of him. "The king can die for all I care." 

"Niall, please. Don't think of it as the king dying, think of it as Ashton's father." Niall's face soften at that. "I don't like the king either, but Ashton isn't coping well."

The mage seemed to think for hours, silently picking his tea back up and sipping at it, but it could've been only a couple minutes. Calum's own tea didn't cool enough for hours to have gone by.

"I'll help, but only for Ashton." Niall finally spoke softly. There was still hesitation in his voice, but Calum could understand why. 

"There was a story Michael told me from his childhood once. There's a village on the outskirts of this kingdom and Irel where Michael grew up in. A friend of his claimed that there was a phoenix in the mountain above. No one believed him except Michael since phoenixes aren't know for being social. The guy is still labeled the village 'crazy person' because of it" Niall explained. Calum nodded along to the story, it made sense that if they were the only person to see the creature.

Niall got up from his chair, Calum quickly followed him, and they both went to his workshop. Niall set his tea at an open space on a table before moving to a different one with maps lined around. 

Calum looked over Niall's shoulder as he searched through the maps. The maps was of all the kingdoms, then specific to a kingdom, then specific to a village. It seemed like Niall had a map everywhere. "Ah! Here we go." Niall said pulling out an older looking map. "That'll show you the way." He handed over. "I made it for Michael in case he ever wanted to go back to his village. It'll glow whenever you're going in the right direction." 

Calum looked over the map, it looked like the village was maybe a week aways walk. Could be shortened into days on his horse though. Wow Calum happy that Ashton gave him a horse for this.

"So, why don't you like the king?" Niall asked, his curiosity taking over. "For obvious reasons you understand why I hate him, but you literally swore to protect the crown." 

Calum's eyebrows furrowed, everything went back to that day with Michael. He started disliking the crown and specifically the king. It wasn't right that Michael, who had done nothing but help, faced death and then banishment.

Niall nodded in understanding at Calum's silence. He'd heard from Michael about the banishment and Calum wanting to go with him, but the mage refused to allow it.

"Michael's doing pretty well by the way." Calum perked up at Niall's words. "He's in Irel. The two rulers of that kingdom took him in and are caring for him. I'll get word from Dan and Phil on how he's doing." 

A smile passed over Calum's lips. Michael was doing well. Calum couldn't ask for anything better than that no matter how much he wanted Michael to be here with him.

"You know," Niall started thoughtfully, "Dan's good at sending messages. He could contact Michael to meet you at his village. It's just on the borders between us and Irel, he's not quite so banished from there." Calum's jaw dropped, he almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Hold on right there for a second." 

Niall jumped out of his chair and left to a back room. Calum settled in his chair with the mug of tea a little more as he waited. His mind going to Michael like always. He wondered what color was Michael's hair right now. How much had it changed in the year? Was Irel better with magic than Sydney was? They recently had come under new rule, but Calum hadn't educated himself on who they were or what Irel now stood for under their rule

When Niall returned his hair was fading from bright blond to brown, but their was an even brighter smile on his face. "You're in luck Cally boy. Michael is available and will meet you at the village." Then the smile fell to a playful smirk. "Or should I say, he thinks he meeting Dan." 

"Nevertheless, Michael will be at the village in two days time and he'll meet you at the inn at midday. It's the only one there you can't miss it." Niall motioned for Calum to get up and follow him. They walked to the kitchen, Niall's hair turning blonde as food was floating by them both. Aas much as I'd love for you to stay longer, the village is a two day ride from here. This should be enough food for the trip and even extra if you're really hungry." 

Calum listened to Niall, but his eyes was on the food, it whizzed past him, some going together, other food like apples and strawberries, went straight into a small satchel. The satchel itself was small enough to hang off Calum's belt. Magic really was something else and Calum was seeing more and more it could do as much good as bad.

"And finally, I like this satchel so you do have to come here on your trip back to visit me, got it?" Calum nodded. A bright smile broke out on Niall's face and Calum was being pulled in for a hug. "Good luck." 

Calum pulled back from the hug first, a thankful smile on his lips. "Thank you, for all your help." 

Niall nodded and then shooed Calum out of the cabin. Calum went along willingly, he had to go find Michael. He'd get to the see him again and during the year, that was all Calum wanted. He'd have to stay focus on the mission, but Michael was going to be there. 

There was a final goodbye before Calum was swinging himself onto Squish's back. He patted the horse's neck, speaking at loud, "Okay Squish, we're going to find Michael, then find a phoenix, save the king, and be heroes that go down in history! You ready?" 

Squish shook his mane and Calum could imagine Squish saying I want all the oats the kingdom can give me.

Calum laughed at the thought of Squish actually saying that, but still patted the horse. "I'll make sure you get all the oats in the kingdom. I promise" 

It went on like that for the next two days. Calum would alternate between trotting and walking beside Squish. All the while talking to the creature and imagining it's response in his head. It was a good way to clear his head and not go crazy on his own. Calum had always spoken to animals to keep himself from boredom. 

When his sister, Mali, went to the neighboring kingdom of Irel years and years ago. Calum was left alone in their small house with their dog Kuma. Kuma was a puppy at the time and Calum was a little less lonely with the pup around. He would talk and imagine a response, but then as his one sided conversation was caught on with his neighbors, people thought he was crazy. 

That's when he met Luke. Luke had gone up to him and Kuma, all smiles and greeted both Calum and Kuma. There wasn't an air of judgement around him, he went along with Calum's imagined conversations with Kuma, but as they both got older, Calum realized how weird it actually was and stopped. At least in public. He continued to talk to Kuma when he was sure he was home alone.

Now that he was on his own again, he was having imagined conversations with another animal, but that's alright. No one needed to know. Calum wouldn't bring it up and no one should ask. 

The food Niall had given him lasted the entire trip, he couldn't wrap his mind around how much food was actually in the small satchel. It was all amazing and tasted perfectly. There was one incident where Calum almost burned a sandwich while trying to toast it, but besides the slight burnt taste it was great. 

He'd also found a bag of oats and a couple carrots for Squish. The horse seemed to love them, munching on a carrot whenever Calum switched from trotting to walking. 

There was still that voice in his head that he'd given to Squish: I want all the carrots the kingdom can give me too. Calum laughed when he thought that, but nodded along anyway. 

-

The village was actually pretty nice. He could hear the Irel accent from some of the passing villagers, but then there was the accent he'd grown up around. Calum felt both at home and bit uneasy. He could feel the stares of the locals on him. Maybe they didn't get visitors that often or...

"Does he look like Mikey's description to you?" Calum heard one child to his mother. The mother replying with a soft hush and a side glance to Calum before shielding her child. "But, I wanna meet a knight! He looks nice." 

"He still follows the king, you could get taken away from me." The mother's words is when it hit him. This is village was under Sydney borders, but they answered to Irel. Irel is looser with it's laws on magic. If Calum remembered Luke talking about it correctly: Did you hear there's new rulers in Irel? Jack McLoughlin, obviously, and Mark Fischbach. They're mages. They're so open about it too, I wonder what the king is going to do.

That being said, Sydeny's no tolerance for magic did have them trying execute anyone within their borders practicing magic. It's no wonder he's getting weird looks. He was a knight, sworn to uphold the laws of the kingdom. This village is a weird grey area where both kingdoms had some say over what happened. But since it was so far on the border, it was almost left to the wayside.

But the boy had mentioned Michael. Michael must've come back to his home village. Did he talk about Calum while he was here? It certainly sounded like he did. Does Michael actually want to see him? Has it been too long? Calum was closing in on the inn and the stares kept up. He slouched his shoulders just a little and walked closer to Squish. The horse being a comforting presence. 

Calum stopped at the stables and worked a little slower to prolong the inn. He would face Michael in there. He wanted a perfect reunion, but maybe a year is too long. Maybe they're not meant to be together. 

Michael's last words echoed in Calum's mind. I love you. Calum hadn't said it back then. It didn't feel like the right time to say it back, but what if it was the only time Calum could've said it? 

Calum couldn't prolong it any longer, the thoughts in his mind were suffocating. If he kept it up, he never step foot in that in. So he gave Squish one finally pat. "Wish me luck." The horse shook his head and a 'Good luck, I have carrots if it goes wrong.' with the voice he'd given Squish in his head.

When Calum opened the door to the inn, he immediately locked onto Michael. There he was, in the corner of the inn, smiling as he talked to an older woman. His hands animated as he talked and the older woman laughing. She almost looked like his mother. Calum could see some of the resemblance from where he was stranding.

Michael, himself, looked good. Like really good. His hair was a dark shade of red that almost looked natural if you didn't stare at it too long. He'd grown some scruff, but he still looked like Michael. Calum made his way across the inn, as he got closer he could see green eyes lighting up with a fire and pale hands making sword swinging motions as he made a woosh sound. 

Calum couldn't believe that Michael was so close to him. After all these years, there was Michael. Calum took another step closer, but immediately turned to leave. He couldn't do it, he longed to be near Michael, but in the end, they would have to leave each other, Michael was still banished. He couldn't come back to Calum and Calum couldn't stay in Irel with him.

With another step, Calum felt a million years away and he couldn't. He couldn't leave. The anxiety within him was overwhelming, wave after wave crashing into him, he wanted to leave. Stay in the safety of longing. But with a slow turn, Calum took three steps closer to Michael.

Green eyes locked onto him. Michael's animated talking immediately died. The fire dying behind his eyes to be replaced with disbelief. The disbelief giving to shock. The shock giving to hints of excitement and love. In those few seconds, Calum knew it was okay. They were okay. 

They were definitely okay when in a whirlwind of a chair falling to the floor, eyes looking to see the commotion, Calum almost tackled in a hug. Arms tight around him, incoherent mumbles, and Calum losing his balance only for Michael to hold him up. It was better than anything Calum could've imagined happening when he saw Michael again. The anxiety he felt before calmed. And while Calum could feel the eyes of everyone at the inn, he couldn't care. Michael was in his arms again. After a year, he felt whole.

Michael had to pulled back from the hug, but his hands rested on Calum's hips. "I can't believe- What are-" Michael stumbled over his words, but the excitement and pure love couldn't be denied as he spoke.

"I'll explain everything when everyone isn't staring at us." Calum spoke softly, not taking his eyes off Michael, but he could still feel the stares of everyone in the room.

Michael nodded, dropping his hands from Calum's hips only for one to interlock with Calum's hand. "Alright, but first you need to meet my mom. She's gonna curse me if I don't introduce you." 

"Does she-"

"Have magic? Nope. We can blame my dad for that. According to my mom, he was a great healer and always said about how he would teach me all he knew and I could be one of the greatest healers. But then surprise! I had no healing power and I'm all fight." Michael chuckled, but as he took noticed of Calum's blank look he explained further. 

"Magic comes in different ways. Take me and Niall. Niall can invent like no tomorrow. Maps glow, bags with infinite amount of storage, you know?" Calum nodded. "Okay, I can't do any of that. But I can hold my own in a fight, remember?" Calum nodded again. "So my with my dad his, specialty I guess you can call it, was healing. He thought I was going to have the same ability, but I'm more adapt at fighting. But even then there's different levels, different fighting styles." 

"Okay I think I get it now." 

Michael grinned at that before looking to his mother. "Mom, this is Calum who is very legendary and took down a dragon. Calum, this is my mom who owns an inn and makes the best food you'll ever taste." 

"It's nice to finally meet the boy Mikey talks about all the time." The women said with a kind smile and Calum already liked her. 

Introductions passed and then Michael was leading Calum up to the top floor of the inn. It was getting late and Calum still needed to talk about the phoenix. Maybe it could wait until morning though, but they really did need to plan. The phoenix could have died long ago if only those it deems worthy can see it.

Calum sat down on the bed in the middle of the room. Looking to Michael as he crouched down to grab a spare pillow from a chest, "Ashton's father is deathly sick and nothing is working." Calum said and saw Michael miss the corner of the pillow in surprise at the words. His hands suddenly gripped onto the pillow and he turned to set it on the bed. "Ash wants me to find a phoenix for it's tears to save him." 

Michael's knuckles turned white as his grip tightened before releasing slowly. "I know where the phoenix is and..." Michael paused. Calum could tell he didn't want to help. After all this is a king that would kill him if he set foot in the kingdom again. "I'll help. Not because of any civic duty, he's not my king, but I'll do it for Ashton."

"Why do you think I'm doing it?" Calum murmured, but Michael caught it. His head tilted and he sent Calum a look. A look that said: why do you hate the king? "Mikey, he banned you for helping and saving Ashton's life at the risk of your own. He's really not my favorite person anymore.

"It's just...Ashton isn't doing well dealing with it. He was in the library for hours trying to find a cure and this phoenix is his last hope." Calum explained and looked to Michael. "Ashton is still going to be the next king if everything goes well and I punch a couple nobels." 

Michael laughed at the last bit and laid down on the bed. "We can stop and see Cody tomorrow. I haven't seen the phoenix for myself, but he has and know where it is." 

Calum nodded. He looked to Michael before laying down next to him. "Tell me about your year? Did anything magicy?" 

-

The next morning, Calum woke up to an empty bed. For a second he wondered if everything was a dream. If he'd finally gone crazy with missing Michael, but then there was the man himself appearing in the doorway with a plate of food in his hands. 

"Good morning! I got you breakfast." Michael handed the plate to Calum. It was toast and sausage, but that was a normal breakfast for Calum. "We can see Cody after you finish eating."

Calum munched on the toast, but he was starting obviously at Michael. He still couldn't believe Michael was here in front of him. After so long apart. Michael was blushing and it was adorable, Calum almost cooed at it. 

"Stop starin' at me. It's weird." He mumbled. Calum just laughed, before leaning across the bed and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. 

"I've missed you." Calum said softly. Now that Michael was still in front of him he could get sappy. This wasn't a weirdly long and realistic dream, Michael was here. "Remember that time when you turned me into a frog?" 

Michael groaned, "It was an accident! I didn't mean to turn you into a frog. Niall keeps bringing it up and now you are too." He ran a hand through his dark red hair. "This is why I fight, I don't do transmorphic stuff."

"That wasn't what I was going to say." Calum spoke, his tone light and airy. "I was gonna say, I love you too." Michael paused, his eyes widening dramatically before launching himself on Calum. He wrapped his arms around Calum in a tight hug as Calum stumbled backward for a couple seconds before ultimately falling.

A laugh tumbled out of Calum once they were on the ground. He wrapped his own arms around Michael while placing a soft kiss to his shoulder. "I really love you." 

-

After breakfast Michael was leading Calum to Cody. They were walking side by side for most of it until Michael interlocked his hand to Calum's without a word. A smile fell upon the boy's lips, but no words were spoken. 

Both boys were just accepting the pleasant walk to the outskirts of the town in silence. There wasn't a need to fill the silence in, it was just nice. Calum kept glancing to Michael, the smile on his face never leaving and matching the smile on Michael's face.

The silence was only disturbed when Calum looked up to the sky to see fire streaking across the air and landing at a mountain. Calum slipped his hand out of Michael's and started sprinting in that direction. Michael yelling at him to come back before running after him. 

It wasn't until Calum was face to face with a bird with fire on it's wings, but they weren't burning. "You're the phoenix." The bird nodded. "I need help, the king is dying." The bird cocked it's head to the side, a voice sounding in Calum's head. 

"But you're not here for the king. You're here for Ashton." 

"Yeah well-"

"If the king dies, you and Michael can be together. You won't face persecution."

Calum took a step back at that. He was a knight, why would he face persecution? But that wasn't what mattered, Calum had to help Ashton. He may not like the king, but he had to help Ashton. 

"You don't know do you?" The bird's voice was in Calum's head. "Oh, they're weak and mostly dormant." 

What is this bird talking about, Calum didn't know but now that it was in front of him, he needed those tears for Ashton. "Please, I just need one tear." 

"I suppose I could give it to you but...You don't know what you are." The bird laughed and flew away. Calum ran after it, but he ran right into Michael before he could find it again. 

Michael held Calum back from running any further. "Cal! What is going on?" 

"It was the phoenix I saw it. I talked to it and it said something about I don't know who I am, but I need that tear. Ashton could break if his father dies." Calum spoke quickly, trying to spot any signs of the bird. 

However it was gone and Calum lost his chance. "Mikey, what am I going to do? And what did it mean by I don't know what I am?" 

"C'mon, we'll find it together and get answers." Michael interlocked his hand with Calum's. Leading him in the direction Calum had been going before he ran into Michael. 

The phoenix's words were replaying in Calum's mind though. Didn't know what he was? Calum knew exactly what he was, he was knight under King Irwin's rule and one day Ashton's rule. He loved Michael more than anything. His best friend was Luke Hemmings. He was the little brother of Mali-Koa Hood. Their parents went missing a long time ago, leaving them to fend for themselves. All of that was Calum. He knew what he was, how could he not?

Something was stuck in the back of his mind though.

The night before Calum left he had dinner with his sister. Explaining what was going on and the phoenix. That's when she reminded Calum of something from his childhood that he still did to this day.

"So it's going to be you and a horse, looking for a phoenix." Mali had said with a knowing look. "Well you're going to be coming back proclaiming that he can talk and favorite food is fire roasted turkey."

Calum had laughed and said it wasn't going to happen, but the words had stuck as he tried to fall asleep and even now it was there in the back of his mind. Surely he would've grown out of talking to animals, but he never did. Squish was a prime example of that. 

He could even remember the first time he did was when he was four. There was a family dog that hated everyone except Calum. She'd respond to everything Calum ask and nothing that anyone else did. Everyone assumed it was just because Calum was a child and the dog wouldn't hurt children. That had to be what was happening.

So then that was it. That's how Calum didn't know what he was, because he was slightly insane. Always talking to animals, pretending they could actually understand him. It was crazy, he was crazy.

Michael nudged Calum and he drew back from his thoughts to see the bird landing in front of them. The bird cocking its head to the side. "You still don't know." It said and Calum stomped his foot on the ground. 

"I do know! I know exactly what I am. I'm insane and simply me." The bird shook it's head at Calum's words. 

However during that short interaction, Michael had noticed three things. When Calum stomped his food, the grass around him wilted and died. Second, he was obviously talking to the phoenix, but Michael couldn't hear a single thing although he could see the bird. Lastly, but most importantly, blond streaks slowly appeared in his hair.

Calum had magic. There was no other explanation to what was happening. He had to have magic. Not a lot, his hair didn't completely change colors, but he had enough. But then what kind of magic did he possess? 

If Michael had to guess, it was nature related and if so, he knew a guy in Irel who could teach Calum, but that would have to happen later. Calum was still arguing with this bird about how he knew what he was, but he didn't. He obviously didn't know about this. 

"Cal," Michael said, pulling one of the swords at Calum's side out of it's sheath. "Look." He held the blade out, the polished metal reflecting the blond streaks in dark brown curls. Calum took a step back, feeling a crunch beneath him, he looked down to see the dead grass at his feet. 

"No, nonononono," The sword dropped to the ground while brown eyes flittered between the phoenix and Michael. "I don't- I don't have magic. I would've known before now."  

"Your powers were dormant and your anger at me awoke them." The phoenix explained. 

Calum shook his head. He was normal as could be. His sister didn't have magic, his mother didn't have magic, but his father. His father left before he was born, but Mali would have to have magical powers as well.

"My sister-" 

Michael immediately shook his head as he picked up Calum's sword, cleaning the dust off with his shirt. "You're not fully a mage. The streaks mean you only half the magical power. It's likely one of your parents was also a half mage and it can carry down to a child. Only it's exceeding rare." 

Calum took a couple more steps back. He had magic. He'd seen people be executed for rumours of magic. What if he healed the king and messed up in the future to reveal he hd magic. His years of service to the kingdom would mean nothing.

For a second, Calum wanted to go back to Ashton and tell him that he couldn't find the phoenix, let the king die...but he couldn't. Calum took a deep breath, took his sword from Michael, placing it back in it's sheath, and looked to the phoenix. 

"Alright, I know what I am now, so give me that goddamn tear so I can go back to help my friend." He ordered, Michael taking a step back at the renewed fire in his eyes. 

The phoenix stayed silent and bowed its head. A tear falling from it's right eye, Calum quickly uncapped a small bottle for the tear to drop in. After that was done, the phoenix stared at Calum for a minute before nodding it's head and flying off. 

"I need to get back to Ashton now." Calum said, taking Michael's hand and leading them back to the village. Michael sputtered and looked between Calum and where the phoenix was. 

"Okay, I feel lost as hell." Michael complained, macing Calum's quick pace. "You were freaking out about magic a moment ago and now it's 'give me that goddamn tear'? What happened." 

Calum stopped walking for a minute. He turned to Michael, his shoulders tense, hands balled into fists at his sides. "I need to get back to Ashton before I change my mind." His shoulders dropped in defeat. "For a second, a split second, I wanted to run away. Go back to the castle and tell Ashton I failed, but I can't do that. I can't be that selfish." 

"You didn't see him, he was desperate." Calum continued, "If I can help it, Ashton won't lose his father a year after getting him back. I'm going to take this tear to him, and immediately resign. I can't be a knight under his father now that I have magic. Or that it's no longer dormant? I don't know, but I can't do it." 

Michael nodded before pulling the boy in for a hug. Calum was scared, and Michael couldn't really say everything would be alright. Calum's powers really were new to him and new powers can act out on emotion. It wouldn't be good for Calum to get angry and have plants die around him. 

The best thing to do would be to get Calum to Jack. Jack was the best nature mage that Michael knew. He'd seen Jack take down a forest with a single command, but regrow an entirely new one in ten minutes. Calum's powers weren't anywhere as power as that. Definitely not as powerful. If the roles had been flipped and Jack was in Calum's position, emotions running wild and his magic with it, any plant within a fifteen mile radius would die. 

Although, the hug seemed to calm Calum down enough. He had wrapped his arms around Michael, clinging tightly like he was a life line. Calum wished that Michael could come back to Ashton with him, help him face this new chapter in his life. Having to explain everything to Luke and Ashton would be hard enough as it is, but now add that if anyone else found out he could be executed? 

Calum wasn't sure what he was going to do. What could he even do? He wasn't a strategist like Luke. If Luke was here he'd have some wise words, he'd also shove Calum with a claim that everything would be fine, they were still best friends and he would always have his back. 

Another deep breath and a light squeeze, Calum pulled away from Michael's hug. A thankful smile on his lips. "Let's get going. I gotta pack up to get back to Ashton." 

Michael nodded before an idea popped in his mind. "Right, let's go. I need to do something before we leave." Calum looked up at Michael's choice of words, but decided against saying anything. 

The walk back to the village was short and quiet. As soon as they got back to the inn, Michael left to go do a thing. Wouldn't say what this thing was, but Calum was sure it was alright. He passed Michael's mother with a smile and she returned it. Stopping him for a second, asking if he needed some lunch, but Calum politely declined. He couldn't eat right now.

Calum check around his room and put a couple things back in his bag, but besides that he was still packed and ready to go. He sighed and started carrying it down to Squish. He had to leave as soon as possible to get the tear to the king in time, even if it meant leaving Michael. 

Last time it was Michael who had to leave Calum, but this time it was Calum leaving Michael. Maybe they were just destined to always leave each other. But Calum would come back. He would put in that was leaving the knights and come back to Michael. He couldn't stay in Sydney, watching his back at every move terrified that he'd accidentally use magic. 

A soft sigh left Calum's lips. He was standing in front of Squish, the horse looking at him and he decided to try out something. 

"Squish?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper. He didn't want to be seen talking to his horse, but he had to know. "Can you understand me?" 

The horse reared it's back and looked almost offended. "Of course I can! We horses are very smart."

"I didn't- I thought- What the hell?" Calum sputtered. All this time he thought he'd been having a one sided conversation with his horse, he was having an actual one? But how? The phoenix said his powers had been dormant. Calum couldn't have been able to talk to animals.  

"How can you understand me? How can I understand you? This is too much in one day." Calum banged his head on the wooden support post for the stable. The horse neighed, but Calum could tell it was a laugh. 

Michael appeared in the stable just then to see Calum banging his head against a post and him groaning that his horse was laughing at him. His eyes widened and immediately turned Calum around. "You can talk to animals?!" Michael almost shouted. How long could he talk to animal? Was this part of his powers? But then if it was, Jack couldn't speak to animals. So maybe Calum was nature based in his magic. 

"Yes, I can and Squish is laughing at me." Calum mumbled. "This isn't that funny! I can start riding Ghost instead of you." The horse immediately quieted down and Calum nodded. "That's what I thought." 

There was one weird thing about Calum talking to the horse. His hair wasn't changing colors. Everyone he knew that could talk to animals, their hair still changed colors. Calum's wasn't. Michael had heard about some powers being more passive and that wouldn't turn the user's hair a different color. 

"So you can talk to animals. Okay. If we run into any bears on the way back, you're talking to them."  Michael said, slinging an arm around Calum's shoulders. 

Calum looked to Michael. "We?" 

"Yes, we. I'm not leaving you again. I talked to Dan and he sent me a potion so when I drink it, no one will notice me. You'll notice me cause you'll see me drink it. But to everyone else I'll be some random stranger not worth paying attention to." Michael explained and walked to the stable beside Squish's. Bringing out a white horse. 

The new horse greet Calum and Calum waved. "This is Mika." 

"I like Arthur better." The horse said and Calum looked to Michael. 

"They like Arthur better." He said and Michael stared at him for a minute, before shaking his head.

Calum shrugged with a smile. He could get used to being able to talk to animals and correcting everyone when they misnamed their horses or pets. 

-

They left to the castle an hour later, and the journey back wasn't bad at all. It was two days of Calum and Michael hanging out together. They bantered back and forth and it was just a nice time together. Calum would love to be around Michael all the time, and he could after he left the kingdom. It would just be the month it takes to leave the knights. 

Hopefully Luke and Ashton would do fine without him. They had each other even if neither quite had Calum's stubborn streak. He'd also be leaving Mali, but she had her own life and he rarely got to see her anyway. 

Besides, Calum wouldn't be gone forever. Sydney was his home and when the magic ban gets lift, he'd come back. He might not be a knight anymore, but he'd come back. Train the townspeople to fight, give them a chance to go into the knights if they wished. 

Joining the knights was the greatest thing Calum did in his childhood. He learned so much and met his best friend through being a knight when they were in training. He met Ashton through it, and even met Michael. Joining the knights wasn't something Calum would ever regret, he would've stayed in them forever if Ashton was ruling, but as it was his father, Calum had to leave.

Michael knew all of this without Calum saying a single word. He could read the boy like an open book. Michael was there to offer constant support. One night he taught Calum a little bit of control over his magic. It ended in a flower blooming beneath them when Michael kissed Calum's cheek. So the training didn't work too well.

Then it was time to go into the castletown. Michael drank the potion before they entered and no gave him a second look. They led their horses through and then Michael took Squish and Arthur to the stables while Calum went to see Ashton and Luke.

A question to a servant later and then the guards opening the doors to the throne room later, Calum saw Ashton. He was commanding nobles around while Luke by his side order the knights. As Luke looked up to tell another knight to prepare something he say Calum. Luke dropped everything and ran to him, immediately wrapping his arms around Calum in a hug. 

"Calum! You're back sooner than we thought." Luke said, hugging Calum tighter. "Did you hear the news?" He asked softly. Calum pulled back from the hug and shook his head. What news was there to hear?

"The king's dead." Ashton said, his voice emotionless. "He died two days after you left." Everyone in the room stopped, it was silent. Ashton met Calum's wide eye stare. "Give us a moment, please." Ashton said and everyone left the room. Some went to do the duties they were ordered others said they'd be back in ten. 

Ashton finally moved across the room and enveloped Calum in a hug. "Thank you for trying. I know you weren't fond of him." Ashton said before moving back a small piece of information missing. Why was Calum back so soon if he hadn't heard the news.

"Did you find the phoenix?" Luke asked softly, Calum pulled out the bottle fro, his pocket. "Holy shit! You found a phoenix. How did you find it so soon?" 

Calum explained everything, leaving out a couple details like his magic. Now might not be a good time to dump that on them. "Oh, and Michael is here now. He has some potion that makes everyone think he's a stranger? I don't quite remember." 

"Michael!" Luke and Ashton perked up at that. Calum nodded, Michael should still be down with the horses. "C'mon, as my first act as king, I'll lift his banishment." 

-

Michael was down in the stables. He was brushing down Squish when the horse sounded in greeting to Calum. "Michael, can you undo the potion?" 

"Y-Yeah." Michael waved his hand, his hair turning black. Immediately he was in the middle of a hug between Ashton and Luke. "Hey guys. Missed me huh?" 

"Shut up, of course we did. You're our friend." Luke mumbled. "If Calum didn't hear the news than you-" 

Michael shook his head. "A servant told me when I taking care of M-Arthur."

Ashton and Luke both pulled away from the hug. "Do you want to stay for a while?" Ashton asked. "Cause I'm acting king right now until my mother declares me the king in three days. I can lift your banishment. I can't lift the magical banishment until I'm crowned king though." 

Calum smiled at Michael and Michael smiled back. "Of course I'll stay. On one condition that I'm sure Calum hasn't told you about." 

Luke turned to Calum and he immediately dropped his gaze. He was suddenly terrified of Luke's reaction. They had been friends for long and him having magic shouldn't change that, and it wouldn't, but he was terrified anyway. 

Grass was growing underneath his feet and it spread to Luke and Ashton's feet, the two of them stepping back in surprise. "Cal! You're magical too?" Luke yelled. His voice was more surprised, but then there was a hint of disappointment. "How long have you had them?" 

"I only got them two and a half days ago." Calum said softly, looking down at the grass beneath them.

Suddenly Luke had slung an arm around him. "It better have been two and a half days ago. If we've been best friends for over ten years and you never told me this, it would be a crime." 

Ashton nodded along. "Yeah and who do you think I am? I'm not gonna banish you for having magic. Just maybe keep it in control until the ban is gone, alright." Calum nodded quickly.

"Alright, well I'm starving. Can we please get some food?" Michael asked, completely changing the subject.

-

It was only three weeks into Ashton's rulership that a messenger ran into the room, stopping in front of Ashton. There was a quick bow before, "Pr-King Ashton! The leaders of Irel are preparing an attack on your northern boarder." 

Ashton's eyes widened, "I-Um." He was just officially crowned king two weeks ago, he wasn't prepared for war. Any war would destroy the kingdom right now.

Luckily for him, Michael interjected. "Excuse me, your highness, but I have ties with Jack and Mark. I know how to get this war called off with two representatives and a letter from you." Ashton nodded along and motioned for Michael to continue.

"Write that you'll be repealing the ban on magic, that there will be no more executions unless the person has had a fair trial and been seen guilty of evil intent with their magic, Send me and Calum as your magical ambassadors to deliver this letter. They'll trust me and you'll become allies. Jack is someone you want as an ally and fear as an enemy. He'll turn the dirt you walk on against you." 

"And Mark, well Mark is just a giant fluff ball when you get to know him. I've seen the man go out into the castle town just to play with the children and let them pet Chica." Michael spoke with a smile, before continuing. "However, even if he is a giant fluffball, if you mess with Jack, you will find yourself face to face with a demonic monster ready to rip your heart out if Mark orders." 

Ashton's hazel eyes had widened at Michael's descriptions of Irel's rulers. They would be valuable allies in any case. Ashton looked to Luke to see the gears in Luke's mind running, thinking over everything Michael said.

"Luke, what do you think?" Ashton wasn't going to be making any decision of this importance without Luke by his side. Luke had years of experience on Ashton, while Ashton might have the final say and experiences Luke definitely doesn't have, Luke had battle strategies running through his mind. A likely outcome for every scenario.

But what Ashton lacked in strategy, he made up for in diplomacy. He didn't live with a dragon for years without picking up a trick or two on peace making. 

"I think Michael is right. I've heard of Jack McLoughlin. He rose to the throne after coming back from the Amera kingdom to find his uncle in the throne after high treason. Turned the forest surrounding the castle on him and now the castle has been overgrown with plants ever since." Luke explained.

Ashton definitely didn't want Jack as an enemy now. He already planned on revoking the magic ban so he might as well stop a war and get two powerful allies out of it. Ashton looked to Michael and Calum. 

"I'll write up the letter now and you'll leave by dawn. I trust you two, so make any deal or comprise you see fit. And please, try not to get your hearts ripped out." Ashton pleaded before he motioned for Luke to follow as he left the room. 

Calum turned to Michael with a wary look on his face. "No hearts are getting ripped out right?" 

Michael laughed and shook his head. "You'll be fine. Mark really is a giant fluffball, he just turns a little dark if Jack gets hurt. So as long as we don't try to kill the king of Irel, not hearts with be ripped out. And as long as we don't try to kill Mark, we won't be buried alive."

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaay you made it to the end. so coming soon to a fantasy au near you, a septiplier, ft malum sequel/spin off to this. and lbr it'll probably also be a year in the making. 
> 
> if you wanna hmu anywhere it's takavocals on tumblr and twitter. i'm always down to talk about ships or fics. even aus that you feeling but no one has written or no one has written how you want it. just hmu over anything you want.


End file.
